Microondas
by dragon hero
Summary: Hola quiero jugar a un juego..... Una prueba realmente muy sádica y salvaje...todo terminara con un baño macabro de sangre. Plis poned reviews


Hola,bien para empezar me presento soy Dragon Hero,una persona que su gran sueño es llegar a ser una de las mayores escritoras y cosas de esas...a parte de mas cosas que me gustarian como ver un ovni XDXDª!;),o una aparicion espectral!XD.

Buenu os voy a presentar una pequeña prueba sádica en manos de Jigsaw,se me ocurrio un dia en clases de ciencias naturales,hablando del microondas,de ese rollo que hacia pa calentar la comida,pro si lo aplicamos a un ser humano,digamos a una persona,tendria un efecto debastador,pos anda a disfrutar con mi fic,espero que os guste!!!

Microondas

William despertó,no podia ver nada solo sabia que estaba en una habitación,estaba todo oscuro,ni siquiera era capaz de ver sus propias manos en aquella oscuridad tan densa.

Apenas recordaba lo que habia ocurrido antes de llegar ahi,William empezó a pensar y a recordar,se acordaba de que su novia le habia dejado ,habia sido despedido del trabajo por falta de rendimiento,y que únicamente odiaba la vida,cosa que decidió acabar con ella,y cogiendo una cuchilla empezó a cortarse las venas,pero antes de acabar con su vida,con esa escena tan macabra,sonó el telefono,al principio dudó,de cogerlo o no,pero algo dentro suyo,queria que lo hiciera,aun conservaba algo de esperanza para las cosas canviaran...asi que sin pensarselo dos veces lo cogio.

-William Griffin que desea?-

-Hola...William...-

William se asustó,esa voz le helaba la sangre..

-Hola quien es?-

-Eso no tiene importancia,pero tengo algo que te puede interesar...-

-´Que es?-

-Es una oferta de trabajo,parece que esta en paro...,pero es muy buena oferta..-

La mirada de William se iluminó,una oportunidad,tenia que aceptarla.

-UNA OFERTA!!!!LABORAL!!PUES CLARO QUE ACEPTO!!-

-Bien,asi me gusta,reunase conmigo esta noche en el puerto, a las 22:00 en punto y ningun minuto mas...-

-Claro!!!Vale ahi estaré!!!Muchas gracias señor!!!-

-Bien pues hasta luego William...-

El individuo misterioso colgó,William impacientemente apuntó la direccion y la hora,y ansioso en su salón espero a que pasara el tiempo.

_**----En el puerto a las 22:00----**_

Era una noche fría,la luna brillaba intensamente,y una figura masculina se describia en medio del puerto,era William.Esperaba inpacientemente a ese hombre,cuando de repente oyó unas risas,provenian de un edificio abandonado del puerto,estaba solo,y cada vez se hacian mas intensas,se dirigió hacia el edificio,y una vez en la entrada vio una sombra que descendia hacia las escaleras y subia hacia arriba de todo del edificio.Por un momento se preguntó si era ese hombre,que le habia dicho la oferta por telefono,el cual no le quisó rebelar la identidad.

Atraido por esas risas,William aunque atemorizado subió las escaleras,hasta llegar al más alto de los pisos,allí deberia estar aquel desconocido,William busco por todos lados el edificio estaba hecho ruinas...,pero de repente se acercó a un espejo roto,que le reflejaba a el y a una figura que se encontraba detras,la figura de una hombre con una mascará,de un animal,William se giró y ese individuo lo golpeo,todo terminó con un sordo grito.

Eso era todo lo que recordaba hasta el momento William,que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación,a oscuras reflexionando,notaba que estaba todo mojado y en ropa interior.De repene alzó la vista,y vio una quadrado brillante,como un televisor y de repente apareció una imagen,la de una muñeco,era un muñeco muy tétrico que lo miraba,y empezó a hablar.

-Hola William Griffin quiero jugar a un juego...Tu no me conoces pero yo a ti sí,y muy bien,en la vida se pierden muchas cosas...pero siempre hay una segunda oportunidad no??,pero tu no supistes de este concepto,y decidistes quitarte la vida como un cobarde...,solo querias llamar la atencion...,sino no hubieras respondido a esa llamada,yte hubieras quitado la vida sin mas.La gente como tu que no aprecia la vida...me dan asco...,ahora veremos si tu objetivo era vivir o morir...-

William estaba demasiado asustado para pronunciar cualquier tipo de palabra que fluyera por su mente.La habitación de repente se iluminó,estaba como en una especie de habitación hermetica,donde en cada lateral habia unas rejillas,y en frente de él la television,con la imagen del muñeco.

-Como ves,estas encerrado en una habitacion,acabas de entrar en mi juego,y tu eres mi peon,si quieres salir vivo de esta partida tendras que encontrar la llave,y la llave se encuentra en lo alto de la habitacion,veras que hay una superficie en lo alto de la sala,solo podras llegar a ella subiendo por la escalera de paleta,pero no te precipites,no estan fácil,en la escalera,incrustados con resina hay miles de cristales,haber cuantas veces eres capaz de cortarte para llegar hasta la llave y slair vivo de esta...o de lo contrario si no consigues la llave,antes de que el tiempo se acabe, de las rejillas que hay en las paredes saldran unas microondas,esas ondas haran que tu particulas de aguas,empiezan a moverse para a un lado,para otro,rozandose con cada una de ellas,tan rapido,que te quemaras,es un dolor inmenso,se te irritara todo el cuerpo,la carne se te levantara,como una gran sarpullido,es como estar en un microondas gigante,pero a su maxima potencia,si me acuerdo bien,tu no trabajabas en una fabrica de electrodomesticos??,haber cuanta sangre seras capaz de derramar,para salir con vida,tienes 7 minutos...la cuenta atrás comienza ahora..tu decides vivir o morir..-

La pantalla se apagó y desapareció la imagen,tenia que darse prisa solo tenia 7 minutos,ahí veia la escalera y la plataforma a lo alto de la sala donde debia de estar la llave,se armó de valor,estaba descalza y la unica ropa que lo cubria eran sus boxers,se apoyo en la escalera de paleta,lagrimas en sus ojos empezaron a aparecer,era muy doloroso,todos los cristales penetraban tanto en su carne,que lo hacia sangrar,no podia moverse muy rápido,porque el dolor le frenaba,tenia unos cortes muy profundos,apenas estaba por la mitad de la escalera y ya habian pasado dos minutos,luchaba contra un loco,algunos cristales se le hundían tanto en la piel que se quedaban enganchados,y por cad a vez hacia mas presión para subir mas se le hundían.

Perdía mucha sangre,y la escalera se tambaleaba,pudo llegar,intento agarrarse a la plataforma,que estaba muy sucia y hacia que se le infectaran todas las heridas,la escalera se cayó,y se quedó plana en el suelo,William pudo deshacerse de ella,pero se quedó colgando de la plataforma,no podia subir porque ahora le faltaban fuerzas para hacer un último esfuerzo,de conseguir subir encima de la plataforma,ya que ahora todas sus fuerzas se concentraban,en mantenerse colgado y no caerse.

No podia mas,se resbalaba,estaba a punto de caerse,colgaba de las dos manos agarradas a la plataforma,estaba a puntos de acabar el tiempo,el ya no podia mas y se soltó,cayo de espaldas,encima de la escalera,y brutalmente se clavó los cristales,estaba medio muerto,habia desangrado mucho,y el tiempo,acabó,empezó a oír una especie de motores,que generaban unas microondas,pasados unos pocos segundos,William notó que se empezaba a quemar por dentro,era horrible,su piel se enrojeció,la carne se le abulto,algunos bultos que se le hacina en la piel petaban y derramaban charcos de sangre,gritaba de agonia,el cuerpo le ardia,un dolor interno tan fuerte,que llegó a quedarse sordo,de sus gritos...

Un par de minutos despues todo acabó en un baño macabro de sangre.

The end

D.H

Espero que os haya gustado,se pueden aprender cosas utiles en las clases aun que sean un aburrimiento,y aplicarla en algunos fics!!;)!Buenu os dejo!!Por favor revisad mi fic,comentadme y decidme que os a parecido.Leele ansiosa vuestros reviews!.


End file.
